


Parenthood

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Babies, Baby Shower, Boyfriends, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy, Hormones, Kissing, Labour, Living Together, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Parties, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Road Trips, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Teenagers, Trans Male Character, craziness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: This is my own work. This is all made up!Blake, Andy, Carlos,and Steven decide to take a roadtrip after graduating high school. On the road Blake gets sick and they take him to the doctors to see what's wrong with him. Blake is pregnant and Andy is the father.Updates will be on Mondays.





	1. Blake is pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will enjoy this story.

Blake grabbed his duffle bags off the bed and rushes out of the house. Andy, Carlos, Steven, and Blake all decided that after graduating high school they would take a road trip and go to the lake. Andy steps out of the black car and crosses his arms."Running late?" Andy smirks. "Shut up Andy I just woke late!" He says and opens the truck and places the bags into the trunk. "Ready?" Andy asks and Blake nods his head. Excited he gets into the passenger side and slid in. "Okay, so Carlos and Steven are already at the house and have everything ready. " Andy explains and turns right. Blake covers his mouth and gags. "You okay?" Andy asks and slows the car down. "Sorry been like this all week."

"All week? Have you gone to the doctors?" Andy asks. "No, I've been too busy unpacking. " Andy sighs and makes a left and turns into the driveway. "Hopefully, you are not getting sick," Andy says and opens the door and steps out. Blake gets out and Carlos and Steven walked up to him smirking. "Ready for the road trip?" Steven asks his eyes gleaming with trouble. "Sure am!" Blake says and gets his duffle bags out of the car. Carlos opens the trunk from his SUV and Blake places his bags into the SUV. "Alright, the first step is getting food!" Carlos says and opens the driver's seat and sits down. "Get in!" Steven got in the passenger side and Blake and Andy sat in the back."So where too?" Carlos asks as he pulls out of the driveway. "Um, we can go to the new burger place downtown," Andy suggests. "How does that sound, Blake?"

Blake gives him a thumbs up and closes his eyes. "You okay?" Andy asks." Feel like I am going to throw up." He mumbles. Andy pats him on the back. "We'll stop at a hospital on the way." He says and the other two agreed. Carlos turns the music up and pop music plays from the speakers. Blake groans softly and covers his mouth. "Fuck Carlos pull over!" Andy yells and Carlos pulls the car to the side of the road and Blake opens the door and vomits. Blake groans and Andy rubs his back. "How long has this been going?" Steven asks. "The whole week," Andy says and Blake sits back against the seat his hand resting on his stomach. "Is it every morning when you wake up?"Carlos asks and Blake nods his head. Carlos hums and gets ready to get back onto the road. Andy reaches over Blake and closes the car door. "Okay instead of getting food first let's go take him to the doctors," Carlos says and put on his blinker and merge into the lane.

Andy kept a close eye on Blake as they head to the hospital. Blake fell asleep on the way and Andy sighs and relaxes. "How is he doing?" Steven asks. "He's asleep," Andy replied. "What is your thought on this?" Steven asks and shifts in the seat so that he can talk to Andy better. "Honestly I think I have a part of this." Andy rubs the back of his neck. "What do you mean?" Steven asks. "Remember the party last we went to last month?" Andy asks. "Um yeah, that party was chaos but in a good way." Steven chuckles. Andy glances at Blake and Steven eyes widen." Di-Did you have...?" Andy shakes his head. "All I remember is leading him into my bedroom but after everything else, I don't know." Andy looks down ashamed. "Well if he is, then tells Blake that you love him and that you'll help him raise the baby," Carlos says and turns to the right and park his car. "Wake him up so we can head inside."

Andy shook Blake's shoulder and Blake sits up and yawns. They get out and head inside the building. Carlos went up to the front desk and asks if they can get an appointment. The nurse nods her head and motions him to sit down. After ten minutes they were called in. A male doctor leads them to a room and Blake sits down on the exam table looking nervous. He glances at them and raises an eyebrow. "We are all friends," Carlos spoke and he nods his head." So what seems to be bothering you four?" He asks. Andy places a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Blake has been throwing up all week," Andy explains. "Early morning or random?" He asks eyeing Blake. "Both," Blake says. "Alright, follow me." He says and they head to a different room. "Lay down and lift your shirt." He says and Blake lays down and lifts his shirt. He watches as he turns the machine on and smears gel on his stomach. He picks up a wand and presses it on his stomach. "Ah see there?" He points to the screen.

Blake's eye widens as he stares at the screen. "I'm pregnant!?" He gasps out. "Yes, you are." He says and looks at the three who were confused. "Too small to see." He says and puts the wand away. "So when I am due?" Blake asks. "You are due in January." He says and stands up. "I want you to get checked every month on any day that you would like and asks for me." Blake nods his head and gets off the table. Blake looks up at Andy and Andy gives him a small smile. "Hold on, guys. Blake would you like a picture?" Blake nods his head and the picture was printed and Blake held the picture and smiles. "See you next month." He says and they headed out of the building and back into the van. "So what are you going to do?" Steven asks. Blake looks at Andy and smiles. Well, I know who the father is so hopefully, we can raise the baby together." Andy smiles and hugs him. The other two smiles and Carlos starts the van up. "Now we go get some food!" They laugh and Blake rests his head on Andy's shoulder.


	2. Getting food and camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get something to eat and decide to go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short!  
Next one will be longer I promise.

****

  
Blake, Andy, Carlos, and Steven enter into a fast-food place and went to order their meals. Steven stayed and waited while the other three went to find a table to sit at. Blake sat by the window and watch as the cars go by. Andy sits down beside him and Carlos sat opposite of Blake. "So what do you'll want to do on the road trip?" Carlos asks as Steven brings the tray over to the table. "We could go camping and head to the zoo and..." Andy trials off not sure what activities they should do. "Camping sounds fun," Blake says and grabs his smoothie and fries. "Yeah, we should go camping and then go to the zoo and other places as well." Carlos agreed. "We could go to an art museum and see what it is like inside," Blake says as he drips the fries into his smoothie. Andy burst out laughing as Carlos gives Blake a disgusted look. "I should try that," Steven says and grabs a fries and dips it in his smoothie. "It's good!" Steven says and continues to dip his fries into the smoothie. Carlos shakes his head and takes a bite out of his burger. Andy laughs and enjoys his meal.

"Blake, you okay?" Andy asks as he and the others got back into the van. "Y-Yeah I'm fine," Blake says and climbs into the back seat. "Okay well if you feel sick you can tell us," Andy says and Blake nods his head and closes his eyes. "Okay, so we are going to get tents, marshmallows and other things for camping," Carlos says and exits the parking lot and onto the road. "Yeah, and we can go and get snacks. " Andy says his hand resting on Blake's thigh. Blake moves and snuggles against Andy." We can also get some medicine for Blake so he won't throw up all the time." Andy informs. Soon they were at a camping store and bought two tents and sleeping bags and a couple of other items that they need. After they leave they head to another store and got some snacks and medicine for Blake. "Alrighty then let's go!" Carlos says and droves the van to the camping site.

"Misty Red Trees," Andy says as he reads the sign as they got all the items out of the van and walked in the woods. They stopped near a lake and set their stuff down and Andy took off his shirt and pants and runs into the lake. "Andy!" Blake yells and Andy laughs as he swims around. "What it's fine!" Andy says a smile on his face. Carlos chuckles and Steven and he set up the tents and unpacked everything. Blake sat down on the bank of the lake and Andy swims up to him. Andy smiles at him and Blake smiles back. His hand resting on his flat stomach. "You only went camping once right Blake?" Andy asks and climbs out of the water and sits beside Blake. "Y-Yeah once with Father," Blake says and glances at Andy and blushes.

"Like what you see?" Andy jokes making Blake blush even more. Carlos and Steven looked at them and smiled. "Both are adorable together," Carlos says and Steven agrees. After a while, Andy stood up and enters the tent and put on dry and clean clothes and exits the tent. "So what are we going to do?" Carlos asks. "We can make smores!" Steven says and grabs the chocolate, crackers and the marshmallows. They laughed as he gathers some sticks and place them down and rubs two sticks together and creates a fire. They got some metal sticks and place the marshmallows in the fire and put them on the chocolate and crackers.

It was getting late and Blake was yawning and stood up and heads to the tent that he and Andy are sharing. He climbs into the sleeping bag and close his eyes and falls asleep. Andy comes in and smiles and crawls in the bag and wraps his arms around Blake and fell asleep. Carlos and Steven cleaned up and head to the tent and went to bed. Blake snuggles close to Andy as he shivers. "Cold?" Andy asks. "Yeah." Andy grabs his duffle bag and grabs a fluffy blanket out and puts it on the sleeping bag. Blake smiles and snuggles in Andy's arms. Soon they both fall asleep as the moon shines upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Pictures and sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake take some pictues and Carlos and Steven decide to go walk around the wood.   
Andy and Blake have some sexy fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
Hope you enjoy!

**B**lake was the first one to wake up. He rolls over and grabs the bucket that they brought for him to throw up in. Andy sits up and rubs his face. He grimaces as he sees Blake throwing up. Andy grabs his duffle bag and finds the medicine for him to take to help with the morning sickness. "Hey, Blake here this might help," Andy says his voice low and groggy. Blake mummers thanks and takes a pill and swallows it. "Want to go back to sleep?" Andy asks. "Not really I kind off want to get my camera and take some pictures," Blake says and grabs his duffle bag and takes out his camera and tripod. "Alright, I'll come with you," Andy says and the two of them head out off the tent and sets the tripod down on the ground and Blake places the camera on the top. "So what are you taking a picture of?" Andy asks. "The lake and the sky."

Carlos sits up and hears talking. He climbs out of the tent and sees Blake and Andy sitting down with a tripod and camera. "At least _you _learned something out of that photography class," Carlos says and smiles. Blake chuckles. "You didn't even want that class. You stayed because of me." Carlos shrugs and sits down. "Steven is still asleep?" Andy asks glancing at the tent. "Yeah, but he will wake up soon," Carlos says. Blake looks up at the sky that was lightening up and white fluffy clouds cover the sky. "I hope it doesn't rain," Blake says. Andy looks up and sighs. "It might but who knows," Andy says and Blake presses the button on the camera and took a photo. "Oh cool! Hey, look at this!" Blake says and Andy and Carlos look at the screen and both smiled. "Oh wow, that looks so cool!" Carlos says and Steven walks up to them. "The hell are you guys doing?" Steven asks.

"Capturing photos of the lake and sky," Blake says and a butterfly over the lake and Blake takes a picture of it. "Oh okay." Steven sits down and Blake took more photos. Steven stood up and heads into the tent and grabs a bag that had food in it. "Who's hungry?" Steven asks. "We all are," Andy says. "Alright, let's see..." Steven grabs a box that had muffins and hands it to them. "Muffins?" He asks. " Sure." They opened the box and took a muffin.' Oh, it's banana nut muffins!" Blake says and the others laugh. Blake giggles and Andy smiles. They got in bathing suits bottoms and got into the lake. Andy splashes Blake and Blake splashback. Laughter echos through the woods and soon it was getting dark so they decided to get out. "Hey, Andy me and Steven are going to walk around the woods." Carlos spoke." Okay, you guys have fun." Andy says.

Carlos and Steven walked into the woods while Blake and Andy stayed behind. "So what do you want to do now?" Andy asks. Blake blushes and looks away. Andy notices and smirks. "Come here." Blake moved so he is now in Andy's lap. "You want me?" Andy asks and Blake blushes more. Andy smiles and brings him into a kiss. Blake kisses back and wraps his arms around his neck. Andy pulls away and begins to suck and kiss on Blake's skin making his gasps and moan in pleasure. "Mmmm that feels good!" Blake moans. Andy smirks and brings him into the tent and lays him down on the sleeping bag. Clothes were discarded and Andy looked down at him and smirks. "God, you look beautiful," Andy whispers and moves down and kisses him and make a trial down and Blake moans. Andy sucks on the small pink nub while fingering him. Oh god, Andy!" Blake cries out and Andy smirks. He looks up and sees Blake face covered in pleasure. He removes his finger and lines up himself up. "You ready?" Andy asks. "Yes please, I want you so bad~!" Blake begs. Andy pushes through and Blake moans. He groans and begins to thrust in and going out and slamming into him.

"Oh god yes just like that~!" Blake moans and wraps his legs around Andy. Andy growls and kisses Blake and moves his lips to sucks on his neck again. "Andy~!" Blake moans and gaps. "God, you feel so good, Blake!" Andy says and pulls out and flips Blake onto his knees. He slams back inside and Blake's eyes roll back into his head." Oh god, Andy, I'm close!" Blake warns drool dripping down his chin. "Fuck so am I." Andy grunts and moves faster and harder. "Oh god yes like that oh god I -I'm cumming!" Blake cries out and cums hard. Andy grunts and cums inside Blake. Andy pulls out and both panted. "W-Well that was fun!" Andy pants out and Blake giggles. "Come on let's get into the lake and clean off," Andy says and grabs two towels. After a few minutes, they got out and dried themselves off and put on some new clean clothes on. They sat down and Blake rests his head on his shoulder and Andy wraps and arm around Blake's waist and kisses him. "God, I love you," Andy says and Blake smile and blushes.

Carlos and Steven came back and smirked. "Well looks like you two had fun." Blake blushes and hides his face. Andy laughs and rubs a hand on his back. Carlos and Steven laughed and climbed into the tent. "Come on let's get to bed," Andy says and they both got inside the tent and climbed in the sleeping bag and cuddled.


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decide to go to the mall in Ellian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"So what do y'all want to do now?" Steven asks as they were walking around the woods. "Maybe we can pack up and go somewhere else?" Andy asks. "I guess but where?" Carlos asks. "We can go into a town and look around in shops and buy items," Andy says. Blake had his camera and was taking pictures as they walked around. "Hey, Blake what do you think?" Andy asks. "Walking around shops seem like a good idea." He says as he snaps some pictures. "Okay so first let's pack up and after we are done we can go get something to eat then head to Ellian." Steven says." Ellian? I thought it was called Merial." Andy asks. "Yeah, it uses to be but they changed it," Steven says and they begin to walk back to the tents.

They packed up everything and soon they were in the van heading to Ellian. "So where do you guys want to eat at?" Carlos asks as he stops at a red light. "Uh, how about Fat Jacks?" Steven asks. "Sure!" Blake says and Andy smiles. "Hungry?" He asks and Blake glares at him. Andy laughs. Carlos and Steven look at each other and smiled. "Hey, do you want to tell your parents?" Andy asks. "Yeah I do but I know my dad will get mad at me," Blake says looking out of the window. Andy pulls him into a hug. Blake hugs back.

Soon they drove into Ellian and stopped at Fat Jacks and parked the car and head inside. They got a table and menus. Andy and Blake notice a girl with black curly hair giving them a shush sign and wraps her arm around Steven. "Hey, sweet cheeks!" She says and Steven jumps. He turns around and smiles big. "Hey, Aisha!" He gets up and hugs her. "I didn't know you work here!" He says. "I have the whole week off," Aisha says. "Nice we are on a road trip. So we are going to places. We already went camping." He says and grabs a chair from the table beside them. They both sit down and smiled at each other. She turns her head to Andy and Blake.

"How have you two been?" She asks. "Good," Andy says and rests his hand on Blakes. "I know that look Andy there is more to tell." She says resting her chin on her hand. "Oh yeah well, he is...He's pregnant." Andy hesitates. Her eyes widen and she gets out of her chair and hugs them. She sits back down and Carlos and Steven smile. A waitress came over and smiles. "Hey, Aisha." He says. "Brock." She turns her head away from him. 'Oh, come on babe look at me." Steven looks at him and gives him a face. "Um, she is my queen that I am dating." He says crossing his arms. Brock glares at Steven and shakes his head. "Whatever you say," Brock mutters. "Brock come here." Brock turns around and sees Fiona his manager. "Ugh, whatever." He says and leaves. "I'm sorry about that guys," Aisha says. Fiona came over and smiles at the group. So what do you want to order?"

After they ordered and got their food they begin to just chat and talk about how their lives are going. "So you want to go with us?" Steven asks. "Sure I would love to go to the mall. I haven't been there in a long time." She says." Awesome!" Steven smiles. Soon they were done eating and they paid the bill and head to the van. "Aisha where is your car?" Steven asks. "Oh, I took a cab to get here." She says and sits beside Andy."Oh okay." Steven replied and gets into the car. They head off to the mall and pulled in the parking lot. They found a parking spot and parked the car." This will be fun!" Andy says. They get out and head inside. "Let's go in there!" Aisha says pointing to Hot Topic. "Okay." They head inside and looked around.

They found some clothes that they like and bought them. Andy found a hoodie that was covered in wolves. Blake found a t-shirt that had skulls on it. Steven and Carlos bought two coffee mugs that had dogs all over it. Aisha bought a skirt that was red with three buttons. They walked out and head to another store. It was a shoe store and Aisha holds up a black high heel and finds on in her size. Steven smiles and helps her find her size. Blake sat down and sighs. "Are you okay?" Andy asks." Yeah, just a bit tired." Blake says. Andy sits beside him and lets Blake lean on him. "Are you having fun at least?" Andy asks. "Yeah, I am," Blake says and smiles at Andy. Andy smiles back and Aisha walks over towards them and hands them a shoebox. "I want you Blake to try them on." She says. Blake grabs the shoebox and opens it and takes out a tennis shoe. It was blake with white laces. Blake puts the shoe on and stood up he walked around a bit and smiles "You like them?" Andy asks. "Yeah, they feel good." He says and puts the shoe back into the box.

It was late and they were heading out of the mall when they hear a male yelling at them. They stopped and turned around and sees a guy with blue eyes and blue hair running towards them. Carlos laughs and hugs the guy. "Mack!" Carlos says and smiles at him. "Good to see you! How you been?" Carlos spoke. "Good and same," Mack says. "So what are you guys doing here?" He asks. "Road trip. " Steven says and Mack chuckles." Oh, right you told me about that." He says. Aisha rolls her eyes and walks towards the car. Mack sighs. "Still hates me." He mutters. "You never apologize to her. Go and apologize then maybe she won't hate you anymore." Steven says and watches as Mack catches up to Aisha and talks to her. Aisha smiled and pats him on the back. They walked back to the group and Mack puts up two thumbs up. "All friends now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Telling the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Andy inform Mr.Fern and Mrs. Fern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting on Monday!   
I will try to update more often!  
Hope you enjoy!

They all packed up their things from the hotel that they were staying for the whole week. "Well, I had fun," Andy says as he gets his duffles bags ready to be put in the van. "Yeah, it was. It was awesome!" Steven says as he places Aisha's favorite t-shirt into the duffel bag. Blake was already packed and ready to go. "I liked the beach and enjoyed the rides," Blake spoke as he heads to the kitchen. "That was so fucking funny when you got ice cream all over you!" Steven says and burst out laughing. Carlos chuckles and Andy flips him the bird. "Alright, are you two done packing? I know Blake is done and I just finished packing." Andy says. "Yeah, we are done. Let's go home!" 

They put the duffle bags into the van and Carlos begins to drive the van home. Soon they were back home and Carlos stopped at Blake's house. Blake climbs out of the van and grabbed his items and head inside the house. Andy walked inside the house and smiles. "So when do you want to tell your parents?" Andy asks. "Tomorrow," Blake says and stands in front of Andy. "Okay well let me take my things to my house and I'll come back here and we can cuddle." Andy winks and Blake blushes. "See you soon," Andy says and walks out of the house. After a couple of minutes went by Andy came back and enters the house. He smiles as he sees Blake on the couch asleep.  _ Cute. _

Andy gently picked up Blake and took him to his room. He places Blake on the bed and took off his shoes and lays beside Blake. Blake mutters and snuggles close to Andy. Andy kisses his forehead and closed his eyes and drift off to sleep. After forty minutes had passed Andy woke up and notices Blake was staring at him. "Like what you see?" He smirks. Blake blushes. Andy yawns and sits up. "So what do you want to do?" Andy asks. "You said we can 'cuddle' so let's do that," Blake says and blushes. Andy chuckles and kisses him. Blake kisses back. 

They pulled apart to catch their breath and smiled at each other. Clothes were taken off of their bodies and onto the floor. Blake got on his back and looked up Andy with pleading eyes. Andy leans down and kisses him. He hand rubs his cock and lines it up and pushes through Blake's hole. Blake moans and wraps his arms around Andy. Andy rocks into him and bites down on Blake's neck. "Ahhh~" Blake gasps out. Andy growls and thrusts harder and faster. "Ahh yes, Andy!" Blake moans. "Yeah, you like this?" Andy asks going in deeper. "Ah yes, Andy! " Blake says and shudders as he hits his orgasm. Blake groans and Andy grunts and his hips stutter and he slams into Blake cumming inside him. 

"That was good," Blake says blushing. Andy chuckles and nods his head. "Better than fucking in a tent." He says. Blake laughs and rests his head on Andy's chest. "I still need to tell my parents." He mutters. "We can tell them tomorrow. For now, we can sleep." Andy says as he ruffles Blake's hair. Blake hums and drifts off to sleep. Andy kisses his forehead and falls asleep dreaming peacefully. The next day comes and Andy and Blake were driving to Blake's parents. Andy parked the car in the driveway and they get out and walked to the door. Blake knocks and the door opens. A short lady stands and smiles. "Blake what a pleasant surprise!" She says and hugs Blake. "Hello, Andy nice to see you are doing well." She shook hands with Andy. "Nice to see you again Mrs.Ferns." 

"Well let's get inside we have a lot to catch up on." She says and they head down the hall and enter the living room. Blake's father was in the recliner watching an old-time movie and glances up. "Blake.Andy. Nice to see you too again." He says standing up and walking towards them. "Hello, dad how are you?" Blake asks. "Good and you?" He replied. "Good." He says and Andy takes his hand and holds it. His father notices and smiles. "So what brings you two here?" He asks. "Well, we have some news for you," Blake says and they all sit down. "The first new is that me and Andy are together." Blake begins to inform his parents. Oh goodie! I always thought that you two would end up together!" His mother says clapping her hand together. "The other new is that I am pregnant." He says and his mother's eyes widen and his father stares at him. 

"What!?" His father responds." Y-You're pregnant!?" He says his eyes widening. Blake nods and then arms wrap around him pulling him into a bear hug. "We are going to be grandparents!" His mother cries out. Blake smiles and tears form in his eyes. "I thought you two were going to be mad," Blake says clutching onto Andy. "No, we can't be mad about that." She says and smiles at her husband. "Oh, we get to spoil him or her!" Andy and Blake laugh at Mrs.Fern's behavior. "So when is the baby coming?" She asks." The baby will be born in January." Blake replied. "Just like me." His mother smiles. 

"Well, that went well," Andy says as they enter the house and head to the kitchen. "Yeah I thought that they would be mad but nope they were happy to be grandparents," Blake says smiling as he grabs a cub and pours some tea into the cup. "Your mother is going to spoil our kid or kids," Andy says leaning against the counter. "Kids?" Blake asks setting the cup down. "Yeah kids meaning more than one," Andy says and smiles. Blake smile and stands in front of Andy. "That will be after we get married." Blake says and Andy smiles and pulls him into a hug." Of course." They stayed like that for a few minutes then head upstairs and climbed into bed and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
